Birthday Greetings
by ME132
Summary: Written by ME132 and SpotsShadow94. Its Aragorns bday and Arwen has a wonderful day planned for him, but when morning council gets in the way she has a plan to get Aragorn away from the meeting and into her arms. FLUFFINESS!
1. Default Chapter

This fic is written by SpotsShadow94 and ME132, we have combined our wonderful minds!!!!!!! And came out with this!!! Haha!! I do hope you all enjoy this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday my love."  
  
Aragorn slowly opened his eyes to see Arwen leaning over him. She smiled lovingly as she kissed him gently on the lips. He brushed his hand over her cheek and returned the smile. She placed another quick kiss to him mouth, tangling her fingers in his ruffled hair, "I have a wonderful evening planned for us melanin." She smiled seductively and pulled his face up for a long and passionate good morning kiss.  
  
"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He trailed his hands down her sides to rest on her hips.  
  
Arwen bit her lower lip and nodded, "After your morning council we will be going horse back riding and have a picnic by the river. And then," and sly smile formed on her lips, "Eowyn is taking Eldarion tonight. So we'll have the evening to ourselves."  
  
Aragorn very much liked the sound of this. He nodded slowly and pressed his lips against his wife's in thanks. Arwen smiled against his lips, reached in between them, and began to slide the fabric of his shirt up his chest. Aragorn groaned and moved his head away. "Arwen-" he spoke, "you know how much I would love to stay here and make unbelievable love to you."  
  
Arwen giggled into his shirt and pulled his face towards her for another kiss. Aragorn reached his hands up and took her face to make her look at him, "You know that right?" he asked. She nodded and kissed his nose. Aragorn smiled sweetly and said moving out from underneath her, "Then you will understand how much I regret going to council now?" he got up from the bed and began walking towards his closet.  
  
Arwen laid on their bed and frowned, "Its' your birthday my king." she spoke in honeyed tones, "Would you not cancel council today to spend time with your queen?"  
  
It took every ounce of strength he had to not turn around and pull her nightgown off then, he stopped mere inches from her face and whispered, "There are people waiting for me downstairs love. You wouldn't want them coming up here looking for me would you?"  
  
Arwen smiled, "Would they dare break an entering in the king's bedroom?" she asked.  
  
Aragorn could not resist, "Probably not seeing how they would hear your screams from halfway down the hall."  
  
Arwen flushed and swatted at his arm, scowling, "Fine. Go to your council."  
  
Aragorn pressed one more kiss to her lips, "I will return in a few short hours. And perhaps we can spend a little time together before our ride?"  
  
Arwen crossed her arms over her chest and pointed her nose in the air, "If I haven't locked you out of the bedroom."  
  
Aragorn gave her a cocky smile and went into his closet to change for the meeting, which he was probably already late for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later Arwen was returning from a walk in the gardens when an idea came to mind. Quickly rushing to her chamber she pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. Smiling to herself, she plotted her scheme and wrote out a letter to be delivered to the king. Just as she signed the letter, a knock was heard on her door. The queen looked up to her lifelong friend Maranwe standing there.  
  
"So, " she started, entering the room, "do you have a wonderful day planned for you and Estel?"  
  
Arwen smiled slyly, "You could say that."  
  
Maranwe blushed and sat down across form Arwen, "What is that?" she asked, gesturing to the letter Arwen was writing.  
  
Arwen sealed the letter and said, " An urgent message that has to go immediately to the kings hand. Would you take it to him for me?"  
  
Maranwe nodded, "Not a problem. I'm heading down there now."  
  
Arwen nodded, "Its extremely critical that he reads it immediately." She smirked and handed it to her friend, "So when you take it to him, make it sound like it is a matter of national security, however Maranwe; do not tell him it is from me. It's a sort of surprise."  
  
Maranwe eyed the queen warily and stood, wondering what in Middle Earth this letter was, "I will deliver it immediately." She smiled and walked out of the room towards the meeting room. TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
haha!! Sorry to stop it there, but we must leave you in suspense!!!! Don't worry well post the next chapter very soon, were not that mean.  
  
Any of you have an idea what the letter is???? Keep guessing!! In your review why don't you tell us your guess??? Haha laters!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Birthday Greetings 2  
  
AN: hee hee. Sorry we kept all of you in suspense. However, here is the final chapter for all you wonderful people!  
  
Call outs from ME132  
  
Natters: o ya this is going to get interesting. Tell me what you think of it.  
  
Undomiel: glad your happy. Because it makes me happy when the reviewers get happy. Hope this chapter makes u happier.  
  
Queen Arwen: is this soon enough for you??  
  
The Converted: I am glad u like Maranwe so much. I thought that putting her in my fics would be helpful to the plot of my stories. And ur right, she's not going to the undying lands. She stays with Arwen. Also, love that empire records song. I want money.thats what I want..joe's money  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Bwitched83uk who has been a wonderful friend and co writer (that's right people her and I are going to co write a foc.read ME132's bio for more info on that) thanks for your ideas sadie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn sat in the council desperately wishing that he could go back to Arwen and did not have to listen to the nobles bickering anymore. Any thought about what was in store for him tonight made shivers shoot up and down his spine. 'Pay attention Aragorn!' he scolded himself in his mind, 'You are going to have Arwen all to yourself for the rest of the day, and all night. You can survive another hour without her!'  
  
'No you can't! Just think! ALL NIGHT!'  
  
'Only one more hour!'  
  
'You want to get her in bed and-'  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
Aragorn woke abruptly as Maranwe entered the room, "Yes Maranwe?" he asked, trying to regain his composure by looking through a pile of papers stacked before him.  
  
She rushed forward and said, "I have an urgent message that needs attending to right away!"  
  
"Well read it!" he said staring at the packet in his hands.  
  
Maranwe nodded and opened the seal. Her mouth fell open as she scanned the contents. She put out her hands extending the letter to the king, "I believe this should be read by your eyes my lord."  
  
Aragorn waved his hand, seeming to be annoyed, "You can read it Maranwe it's fine. The council needs to hear this pressing news."  
  
Maranwe squeaked. Her face went bright red as she looked at the waiting faces of the members of the council, including Faramir and the King. "Estel, are you sure?"  
  
"Read the message Maranwe, that is an order!" he spoke picking up another stack of papers.  
  
In her heart, Maranwe knew that Aragorn was not really being harsh to her, but once he gave an order. It was an order. She was never going to forgive Arwen for this. She swallowed her pride and read.  
  
'My King, tonight is going to be the most memorable night of your entire life. You had better save your strength and sleep now, for you will not tonight. Tonight is all about you, I will pay great attention to your every need and plea. And if I scream too loud, too bad."  
  
"STOP!" Aragorn yelled, appalled at what he just heard.  
  
Maranwe then too baffled to speak any longer threw the memo at Aragorn's feet and rushed from the room, hiding her face in embarrassment. The king quickly picked up the letter and placed it in his jacket pocket to be read at a more appropriate time. He felt the blush rise in his face as all the eyes of the council members were upon him, and rushed from the room after Maranwe.  
  
Faramir broke the silence, "Well due to recent events I believe council is dismissed for today. See you all tomorrow." Everyone nodded, distraught by what so recently took place in that room and quickly left the room.  
  
Maranwe ran into Arwen's room panting and a mad shade of red. "I will NEVER forgive you for what I just had to go through!" she yelled.  
  
Arwen looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" she spoke laughing.  
  
"I just had to read that URGENT message OUTLOUD to the entire council!! You should have told me what its contents were!!"  
  
Arwen's smile faded and she blushed terribly, her mouth falling open, "WHAT!! OUTLOUD!! You were supposed to give it to Aragorn!"  
  
"He ordered me to read it to the entire council, thinking it was a matter of national security! Not an erotic love letter written by his wife telling him of their love-making plans for this evening!!"  
  
Arwen covered her face and muttered a few elvish curses, "THE ENTIRE COUNCIL!!"  
  
Maranwe nodded furiously." And now I will never be able to face Estel again without thinking of this day!"  
  
The two friends turned suddenly as Aragorn walked in the room. He took a deep breath, turning to Arwen and said, "Well I received your letter."  
  
Arwen stared at her husband and the amused look on his face. She could only imagine what his reaction had been when he heard the text from the note. Imagining his face, her own features betrayed her as a slow smile formed on her lips.  
  
From the other side of the room Maranwe saw the look on Arwen's face. She shook her head and silently left the room, not wanting to be there, in fear for what the coming events were going to be taking place. She gave a little wave to Arwen before shutting the door.  
  
Aragorn strolled slowly towards Arwen and pulled out the folded parchment that was in his jacket. He opened the paper and read the entire thing to himself. Arwen felt herself blush as she watched him turn his heated gaze from the note to her. "Now it says here, " Aragorn began, "that you are under my command for the duration of this day."  
  
Arwen began to gradually step backwards, her eyes lowered to the floor, feeling extremely shy suddenly. She glanced up at him once and while through her long lashes. The king continued to watch her intently as he followed her step until he had her cornered against their bedroom wall. Placing his hand on the wall next to her head, he took his other hand and gently lifted her chin to look at him, "Are you prepared to meet with my requirements?"  
  
"Anything for you my king." Arwen replied, a gradual smile appearing on her lips.  
  
Aragorn leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her red lips that left her breathless. "Seeing how I will not be returning to council, " he spoke in throaty tones, "I believe we should take a quick bath before our ride."  
  
Arwen raised an eyebrow, "A quick one my lord? But you have had a long stressful meeting, you need to relax." She said, trailing her hands down his chest to rest at the small swelling of his pants. Aragorn groaned as Arwen leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Arwen smiled at his discomfort, removed her hand, taking the collar of his shirt, and began leading him to their adjourning bath.  
  
"Happy Birthday my love." She whispered.  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U like?? We hope so. 


End file.
